enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
4. ožujka u Domovinskom ratu
Domovinski rat po nadnevcima: 4. ožujka u Domovinskom ratu. 1990. - Oko 50.000 ljudi s Korduna i Banije, Like, Bosanske krajine i Pokuplja, te s Kosova, Vojvodine i Srbije okupilo se na zboru "bratstva i jedinstva" na Petrovoj gori, na kojem nije bilo Titove slike, ali se nosila Miloševićeva i izvikivale parole: "Ovo je Srbija", "Jugoslavija, Jugoslavija", "Ubit ćemo Tuđmana", "Nećemo podele", "Jača Srbija, jača Jugoslavija"... - Način, najave i pripreme skupa na Petrovoj Gori, kao i nacionalističko djelovanje pojedinaca i grupa u njegovoj pripremi, najava organiziranog dolaska već ranije eksponiranih nacionalista izvan Hrvatske, te medijska podrška tom skupu, ukazuju na pokušaj da se on pretvori u sredstvo međunacionalnih razdora, širenja srpskog nacionalizma i političke destabilizacije Hrvatske, stoji u izjavi CK SKH uoči najavljenog političkog skupa na Petrovoj gori. 1991. - Budući da je danas u Europi nepopularno ići otvoreno protiv demokratski izabranih vlasti, neprijatelji Hrvatske pribjegavaju izazivanju međunacionalnih sukoba. Na to je bila sračunata i pobuna i izazivanje nemira u Pakracu, čiji je scenarij pomno razrađen, ali nije uspio - rekao je na redovnoj konferenciji za novinare u Zagrebu hrvatski predsjednik Tuđman. - I Savezni SUP priopćio da na području Pakraca i okolnih mjesta nije bilo ljudskih žrtava i ranjavanja građana. - Emisari SDS-a šire vijesti o tobožnjem stradanju srpskog življa po Hrvatskoj. - U Bileći, gradu u istočnoj Hercegovini, militantni Srbi, nakon demonstracija, provalili u policijsku postaju i uzeli oružje. 1992. - Rat je dobio hrvatski narod, rekao dr. Franjo Tuđman na prvom časničko-zapovjedničkom skupu Hrvatske vojske u Zagrebu. - SAD podržava referendum o neovisnosti u BiH i smatra da njegov rezultat odražava volju većine naroda u toj republici. - Specijalni izaslanik UN Cyrus Vance izjavio da događaji u BiH neće odgoditi upućivanje "plavih kaciga" u bivšu Jugoslaviju. - Sedamnaest prognanih svećenika Zadarske nadbiskupije uputilo apel da se zaustavi divljaštvo jugovojske i četnika u njihovim župama. 1993. - U New Yorku potpisan neformalni sporazum bosanskih Hrvata i Muslimana. - Alija Izetbegović, u ime muslimanske strane, potpisao u New Yorku vojni dio Vance-Owenovog mirovnog plana za BiH. - U Zagrebu osnovana Udruga hrvatskih dragovoljaca domovinskog rata, a za doživotnog počasnog predsjednika izabran Tomislav Merčep. - Nepoznate osobe bacile eksplozivnu napravu na američku ambasadu u Beogradu. - U prometnoj nesreći u Zagrebu poginuo hrvatski pjevač i kompozitor Tomislav Ivčić, koji je u jeku najžešće srpske agresije na Hrvatsku poslao u svijet pjesmu "Stop the War in Croatia". 1994. - Zapad je izazvao genocidni rat Srbije jasno pokazao da neće dopustiti da bivše jugoslavenske republike nabave oružje nužno za samoobranu, piše "New York Times". 1995. - Komisija za ljudska prava donijela rezoluciju o nestalim na području bivše Jugoslavije, te od Beograda zatražila bolju suradnju. - Više stotina prognanika iz Gline, Topuskog i Lasinja okupilo se na zagrebačkom Trgu bana Jelačića prosvjedujući protiv neunčikovitog UNPROFOR-a, a nazočni su potpisivali i narodnu tužbu protiv B.B. Ghalija. - Među 2.000 svjedočanstava što ih je Medicinski centar za prava čovjeka dostavio istražiteljima Međunarodnog suda za ratne zločine u Haagu, šifrirani su iskazi 55-ice muškaraca logoraša - žrtava seksualnog zlostavljanja. - Sve velike sile vrše snažan pritisak na Hrvatsku kako bi promijenila svoju odluku o otkazu mandata UNPROFOR-u, koji istječe 31. ožujka. - Vlada "SRJ" potvrđuje da Beograd odbacuje prijedloge kontaktne skupine da se međunarodne sankcije Srbiji ukinu u zamjenu za priznavanje Hrvatske i BiH. 1996. - Odlukom predsjednika Tuđmana, za gradonačelnicu Zagreba imenovana Marina Matulović-Dropulić, dosadašnja ministrica prostornog uređenja, graditeljstva i stanovanja. Izvori *Hrvatski informativni centar Hrvatski spomenar: 1. ožujka - 10. ožujka Kategorija:Domovinski rat po nadnevcima